The present invention relates generally to aircraft collision avoidance, and in particular to displaying traffic information on a display.
Aircraft pilots are expected to visually identify collision threats and avoid them. This xe2x80x9csee and avoidxe2x80x9d technique based on the pilot""s visual sense remains the most basic method of aircraft collision avoidance. However, since the 1950""s electronic techniques based on radio frequency and optical transmissions have been developed to supplement the pilot""s visual sense. The government has developed and implemented a system of ground based and aircraft carried equipment designated the Air Traffic Control Radar Beacon System (ATCRBS). This system includes two different types of ground based radar emitters located at each of a plurality of Air Traffic Control (ATC) stations. One type of radar is referred to as the Primary Surveillance Radar (PSR), or simply as the primary radar. The primary radar operates by sending out microwave energy that is reflected back by the aircraft""s metallic surfaces. This reflected signal is received back at the ground radar site and displayed as location information for use by an air traffic controller.
The second type of radar is referred to as the Secondary Surveillance Radar (SSR), or simply secondary radar. Unlike the primary radar, the SSR is a cooperative system in that it does not rely on reflected energy from the aircraft. Instead, the ground based SSR antenna transmits a coded 1030 MHz microwave interrogation signal. A transponder, i.e., a transmitter/receiver, carried on the aircraft receives and interprets the interrogation signal and transmits a 1090 MHz microwave reply signal back to the SSR ground site. This receive and reply capability greatly increases the surveillance range of the radar and enables an aircraft identification function, referred to as Mode-A, wherein the aircraft transponder includes an identification code as part of its reply signal. This identification code causes the aircraft""s image or blip on the ATC operator""s radar screen to stand out from the other targets for a short time. Thus, Mode-A provides a rudimentary identification function.
In addition to the identification function provided by Mode-A, the aircraft altimeter is typically coupled to the transponder. When the reply signal includes altitude information the secondary surveillance radar is referred to as Mode-C.
The Mode-A and Mode-C systems are unable to relay additional information or messages between the ground based SSR and the interrogated aircraft, other than the aforementioned identification and altitude information. The Mode Select, or Mode-S system, was the next evolution in aircraft surveillance. Mode-S is a combined secondary surveillance radar and a ground-air-ground data link system which provides aircraft surveillance and communication necessary to support automated air traffic control in the dense air traffic environments of today.
Mode-S incorporates various techniques for substantially reducing transmission interference and provides active transmission of messages or additional information by the ground based SSR. The Mode-S sensor includes all the essential features of ATCRBS, and additionally includes individually timed and addressed interrogations to Mode-S transponders carried by aircraft. The Mode-S system uses the same frequencies for interrogations and replies as the ATCRBS.
The Radio Technical Commission for Aeronautics (RTCA) has promulgated a specification for the Mode-S system, RTCA/DO-181A, Minimum Operational Performance Standards For Air Traffic Control Radar Beacon System/Mode Select (ATCRBS/Mode-S) Airborne Equipment, issued January 1992, and incorporated herein by reference. According to RTCA specification DO-181A, the airborne portion of the Mode-S system includes in one form or another at least a dedicated transponder, a cockpit mounted control panel, two dedicated antennas and cables interconnecting the other elements.
In operation, a unique 24-bit address code, or identity tag, is assigned to each aircraft in a surveillance area by one of two techniques. One technique is a Mode-S xe2x80x9csquitterxe2x80x9d preformed by the airborne transponder. Once per second, the Mode-S transponder spontaneously and pseudo-randomly transmits, or xe2x80x9csquitters,xe2x80x9d an unsolicited broadcast, including a specific address code unique to the aircraft carrying the transponder, via first one and then the other of its antennas which produce an omnidirectional pattern. The transponder""s transmit and receive modes are mutually exclusive to avoid damage to the equipment. Whenever the Mode-S transponder is not broadcasting, it is monitoring, or xe2x80x9clistening,xe2x80x9d for transmissions simultaneously on its omnidirectional antennas. According to the second technique, each ground based Mode-S interrogator broadcasts an ATCRBS/Mode-S xe2x80x9cAll-Callxe2x80x9d interrogation signal which has a waveform that can be understood by both ATCRBS and Mode-S transponders.
When an aircraft equipped with a standard ATCRBS transponder enters the airspace served by an air traffic control Mode-S interrogator, the transponder responds the with a standard. ATCRBS reply format, while the transponder of a Mode-S equipped aircraft replies with a Mode-S format that includes a unique 24-bit address code, or identity tag. This address, together with the aircraft""s range and azimuth location, is entered into a file, commonly known as putting the aircraft on roll-call, and the aircraft is thereafter discretely addressed. The aircraft is tracked by the air traffic control interrogator throughout its assigned airspace and, during subsequent interrogations, the Mode-S transponder reports in its replies either its altitude or its ATCRBS 4096 code, depending upon the type of discrete interrogation received. As the Mode-S equipped aircraft moves from the airspace served by one ATC Mode-S interrogator into airspace served by another Mode-S interrogator, the aircraft""s location information and discrete address code are passed on via landlines. If the information is not or cannot be passed via landlines, either the ground based SSR station picks up the Mode-S transponder""s xe2x80x9csquitterxe2x80x9d or the aircraft Mode-S transponder responds to the All-Call interrogation signal broadcast by the next ATC Mode-S interrogator.
The unique 24-bit address code, or identity tag, assigned to each aircraft is the primary difference between the Mode-S system and ATCRBS. The unique 24-bit address code allows a very large number of aircraft to operate in the air traffic control environment without an occurrence of redundant address codes. Parity check bits overlaid on the address code assure that a message is accepted only by the intended aircraft. Thus, interrogations are directed to a particular aircraft using this unique address code and the replies are unambiguously identified.
The unique address coded into each interrogation and reply also permits inclusion of data link messages to and/or from a particular aircraft. One such use of the datalink messaging capabilities inherent in MODE-S is uplink of data regarding traffic in the vicinity of the aircraft. This service known as the xe2x80x9cTraffic Information Servicexe2x80x9d, or TIS, uplinks the MODE-S transponder data for up to eight aircraft located in the vicinity of the requesting aircraft. Data for the nearby aircraft can then be displayed to the pilot on a display and shown relative to the own aircraft data. The display of additional traffic data thus assists the pilot in avoiding collisions with other aircraft. In particular, the display identifies potential collision threats and directs the pilot where to visually scan for traffic such that the principals of see and avoid can be implemented with greater confidence and integrity. The TIS system is more fully described in the International Civil Aviation Organization Manual on MODE-S Specific Service, DOC 9688-AN/952, incorporated herein by reference; and in Minimum Operational Performance Standards for Traffic Information Services (TIS) Data Communications, RTCA document number: RTCA/DO-239 also incorporated herein by reference.
Use of the TIS service is primarily intended for small aircraft having fewer than six seats. Larger aircraft having six seats or more, must, in most cases, make use of more sophisticated, active collision avoidance systems known as TCAS. The TCAS standards are set forth in the RTCA specifications DO-185, Minimum Operational Performance Standards for Air Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) Airborne Equipment, issued Sep. 23, 1983, consolidated Sep. 6, 1990, and DO-1 85A, Minimum Operational Performance Standards For Air Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance System II (TCAS II) Airborne Equipment, issued December 1997, both of which are incorporated herein be reference.
FIG. 1 illustrates one known embodiment of the TCAS I having 4-element interferometer antennas 2A and 2B coupled to a radio frequency receiver 3 of a TCAS processor 4. Receiver 3 is coupled in turn to a signal processor 5 operating known traffic alert and collision avoidance software. A radio frequency transmitter 6 is coupled to signal processor 5 for broadcasting Mode-S interrogation signals. An associated control panel 7 for operating TCAS I and display 8 for displaying TCAS information are each coupled to signal processor 5 of TCAS processor 4.
The TCAS antenna is driven to produce a directional microwave transmission, or radiation, pattern carrying a transponder generated coded interrogation signal at 1030 MHz, the same frequency used by ground based SSR stations to interrogate Mode-S transponders. Whenever the TCAS transponder is not broadcasting, it is xe2x80x9clisteningxe2x80x9d for Mode-S xe2x80x9csquittersxe2x80x9d and reply transmissions at 1090 MHz, the same frequency used by Mode-S transponders to reply to interrogation signals. Thus, a TCAS equipped aircraft can xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d other aircraft carrying a transponder.
Once a transponder equipped target has been xe2x80x9cseen,xe2x80x9d the target is tracked and the threat potential is determined by operation of known TCAS algorithms, as described in each of U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,673, titled, xe2x80x9cAircraft Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance Device,xe2x80x9d issued Dec. 31, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,968, titled xe2x80x9cTCAS II PITCH Guidance Control Law and Display Symbol,xe2x80x9d issued Sep. 28, 1993. A comparison between the altitude information encoded in the reply transmission from the threat aircraft and the host aircraft""s altimeter is made in the TCAS processor. In the event a collision threat is detected, the pilot is directed to obtain a safe altitude separation, by descending, ascending or maintaining current altitude.
Knowledge of the direction, or bearing, of the target aircraft relative to the host aircraft""s heading greatly enhances a pilot""s ability to visually acquire the threat aircraft and provides a better spatial perspective of the threat aircraft relative to the host aircraft. The TCAS processor can control display of bearing information on a cockpit display when available. Bearing information is also used by the TCAS processor to better determine threat potential presented by an intruder aircraft. Directional antennas are used in some TCAS systems for determining angle of arrival data which is converted into relative bearing to a threat aircraft by the TCAS processor. The TCAS is also coupled to provide an output signal to one or more displays.
FIG. 2 shows one configuration of a conventional display 10 used with a TCAS collision avoidance system. Display 10 includes an aircraft symbol 12 to depict the position of the host aircraft. A circle, formed by multiple dots 14 surrounding host aircraft position symbol 12, indicates a 2 nautical mile range from the host aircraft. Generally, semi circular indicia 16 around the periphery of indicator display 10 and a rotatable pointer 18 together provide an indication of the rate of change of altitude of the host aircraft. Indicia 16 are typically marked in hundreds of feet per minute. The portion of indicia 16 above the inscriptions xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c6xe2x80x9d indicates rate of ascent while the portion below indicates rate of descent.
Other target aircraft or xe2x80x9cintrudersxe2x80x9d are identified on display 10 by indicia 30 or xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d 20, 22 and 24. Tags 20, 22, 24 are shaped as circles, diamonds or squares and are color coded (not shown) to provide additional information. Square 20 colored red represents an intruder entering warning zone and suggests an immediate threat to the host aircraft with prompt action being required to avoid the intruder. Circle 22 colored amber represents an intruder entering caution zone and suggests a moderate threat to the host aircraft recommending preparation for intruder avoidance. Diamond 24 represents near or xe2x80x9cproximate trafficxe2x80x9d when colored solid blue or white and represents more remote traffic or xe2x80x9cother trafficxe2x80x9d when represented as an open blue or white diamond. Air traffic represented by either solid or open diamond 24 is xe2x80x9con filexe2x80x9d and being tracked by the TCAS.
Each indicia or tag 20, 22, 24 is accompanied by a two digit number preceded by a plus or minus sign. In the illustration of FIG. 2, for example, a xe2x80x9c+05xe2x80x9d is adjacent circle tag 20, a xe2x80x9cxe2x88x9203xe2x80x9d is adjacent square tag 22 and a xe2x80x9cxe2x88x9212xe2x80x9d is adjacent diamond tag 24. Each tag may also have a vertical arrow pointing either up or down relative to the display. The two digit number represents the relative altitude difference between the host aircraft and the intruder aircraft, the plus and minus signs indicating whether the intruder is above or below the host aircraft. Additionally, the two digit number appears positioned above or below the associated tag to provide a visual cue as to the intruder aircraft""s relative position: the number positioned above the tag indicates that the intruder is above the host aircraft and the number positioned below the tag indicates that the intruder is below the host aircraft. The associated vertical arrow indicates the intruder aircraft""s altitude is changing at a rate in excess of 500 feet per minute in the direction the arrow is pointing. The absence of an arrow indicates that the intruder is not changing altitude at a rate greater than 500 feet per minute.
Display 10 includes several areas represented by rectangular boxes 26, 28, 30, 32, 34 which are areas reserved for word displays wherein conditions of the TCAS are reported to the pilot of the host aircraft. For example, if a portion or component of the TCAS fails, a concise textual report describing the failure appears in one of rectangular boxes 26, 28, 30, 32, 34. In another example, if the operator operates mode control 36 to select one of a limited number of operational modes, a concise textual message indicating the choice of operational mode appears in another of rectangular boxes 26, 28, 30, 32, 34. Selectable operational modes typically include a xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d mode in which both of the host aircraft transponder systems are inactive, a xe2x80x9ctransponder onxe2x80x9d mode in which a selected one of primary transponder and secondary transponder is active, a xe2x80x9ctraffic alertxe2x80x9d mode in which an alert is transmitted to the host aircraft pilot is any Mode-C or Mode-S transponder equipped aircraft are entering a first predetermined cautionary envelope of airspace, and a xe2x80x9ctraffic alert/resolution advisoryxe2x80x9d mode in which a traffic alert (TA) and/or resolution advisory (RA) is issued if any Mode-C or Mode-S transponder equipped aircraft are entering a second predetermined warning envelope of airspace. The various operational modes described above are selectable by operating mode control 36.
In certain applications, the TCAS traffic display is coupled with a vertical speed indicator formed by the semi circular indicia 16 around the display periphery and a rotatable pointer 18. When a resolution advisory is issued by the TCAS processor, the vertical speed indicator indicates a rate of climb or descent that will maintain the safety of the host aircraft. In the particular example of FIG. 2, a colored arc portion 40 of the VSI scale, referenced by double cross-hatching, indicates a recommended rate of climb intended to ensure the safety of the host aircraft. Another colored arc portion 42 of the VSI scale, referenced by single cross-hatching, indicates a rate of descent which the TCAS processor advises the host aircraft against the executing in the current situation. The operator of the intruder aircraft receives instructions coordinated with the instructions provided host aircraft TCAS.
The TIS display is similar to the display of FIG. 2. The TIS display does not, however, include resolution advisory data because the TIS merely uplinks the transponder data. The TIS airborne component does not include the TCAS interrogation capability or the TCAS anticollision algorithms.
The TIS display also possesses a limitation not found in the TCAS display of larger aircraft. In particular, the TIS airborne component receives as uplinked data the own aircraft ground track data. This data is used in conjunction with the MODE-S data of other aircraft to depict the positions of the other aircraft relative to the pilot""s own aircraft. Thus, if the aircraft maneuvers, for example, by executing a turn, the intruder aircraft will slew from a first position to a second position when the next uplink of traffic data is received without a coordinated transition during the turn. This radical reorientation on the display of other aircraft can be disorienting to the pilot and degrade the pilot""s situational awareness.
In larger aircraft having a TCAS system the relative bearing between aircraft is derived in the manner previously described by noting the phase differences of the transponder signals received from other interrogated aircraft. Such a procedure is not possible in the TIS system since the own aircraft does not receive the MODE-S data directly from the other aircraft but as an uplinked message from the ground. This architecture means that the positions of the other aircraft are uplinked only every 5 seconds. In addition, the airborne aircraft component of the TIS system is intended for installation on smaller aircraft which often do not have a sensor with which to supply own aircraft heading to the TIS system. The TIS system cannot therefore correct the relative positions of intruder aircraft depicted on the display to account for differences between the own aircraft uplinked ground track and own aircraft heading.
An apparatus, method and computer program product for correcting own aircraft heading and displaying proximate aircraft traffic data on a Traffic Information Service display. The apparatus, method and computer program minimize slewing of the other aircraft data across the display during aircraft maneuvers and provides a more reliable and consistent depiction of traffic relative to own aircraft position.
According to one aspect of the invention, the own aircraft groundtrack uplinked in the TIS message is compared to the current groundtrack received from an airborne sensor. The difference between the two values is used as the correction applied to the relative bearing of intruder aircraft. The display of the current invention thus more accurately depicts the relative positions of the intruder aircraft.